


Documented Minor Emotional Breakdowns

by modernheroin



Series: Lovers' Quarrels [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernheroin/pseuds/modernheroin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Margaery are in a long-term secret relationship. Sansa is a Ravenclaw and Margaery is a popular Slytherin. Despite Sansa's jealousy, Margaery's coquettish ways, and their struggles keeping their relationship private, the two love each other deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Documented Minor Emotional Breakdown #1

Her hand is stinging, but it’s her heart that’s giving her the most pain. She paces around the Gryffindor prefect bathroom and watches her girlfriend sit still on the closed lid of a toilet.   
“You didn’t have to hit him, Sansa.” Margaery says to her.   
Sansa stops walking and stares at her girlfriend incredulously. “He called you a whore, Margaery! And you didn’t even defend yourself!”   
Margaery sighs loudly and walks to the mirror to fix her hair. She ignores Sansa. It infuriates Sansa when Margaery becomes silent during their arguments. She hates being ignored, especially by Margaery. 

It was just after Sansa’s Potions class. She was heading towards the library to meet her girlfriend when she saw Ramsay Bolton walking with Margaery. Margaery walking with someone wasn’t an unusual sight at all, but Ramsay and Margaery never interacted, as far as Sansa knew. She walked a little faster to hear them talking, wondering what could Ramsay possibly say to Margaery. He turned out to be hitting on her.   
“Come on, Tyrell. I want to know if it’s true about what they say about you in bed,” he crooned to her.   
To Sansa’s shock, Margaery just laughed. “Oh wouldn’t you wish to find out?”   
Ramsay grabbed her arm and stopped walking. “Let’s go then.”   
Margaery eyed his hand on her arm and saw Sansa in her peripheral vision. “Take your hand off of me, Bolton.” She said flatly.   
Ramsay leaned his face closer to her instead. “Don’t leave me with blueballs, Tyrell. I can show you a good time.” But he took his hand off.   
Margaery started walking ahead. “I’m not interested.”  
He ran to catch up with her and Sansa followed him. She was already seething. Margaery getting hit on was a common thing, but Ramsay was already under watch and close to expulsion from Hogwarts due to his aggressive behaviour. “Wait, Tyrell! What do you want?”  
Margaery stopped walking and turned to face him again. “What I want, Ramsay, is for you to leave me alone. I’m not sleeping with you.”  
“Why not?” Ramsay whined, like a petulant child. “You’ve slept with pretty much everyone.”  
Margaery scoffed.   
“Shut up, Bolton. Leave.” Sansa said flatly, finally coming up to the two.   
Margaery stared at Sansa. Sansa knew that look. It was Margaery’s disapproving face. Sansa had seen it so many times, but she ignored this.   
Ramsay looked at her in surprise. “For a Ravenclaw, you’re bloody stupid. This doesn’t concern you, Stark.”  
Sansa clenched her fists. “Margaery is my friend and you’re being disrespectful.”   
Margaery placed a hand on the small of Sansa’s back and murmured, “I can fight my own battles, Sansa.”   
“Yeah,” Ramsay said angrily. “So leave us alone, Stark.”   
“No,” Margaery said, facing Ramsay. “You can leave us alone, Bolton. I said no already.”   
Ramsay’s nose flared in anger. “What would it take, Tyrell?” he asked, his voice raised now. “Go on, name your price, Tyrell. Maybe I have some secrets you’d like to know? Something I’m willing to trade? Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”  
“Go fuck yourself, Ramsay.” Margaery replied angrily, turning away. She’s furious now and Sansa quickly followed her.   
“I’d rather fuck you, whore!” called out Ramsay.   
Sansa couldn’t help herself. She walked back and slapped Ramsay as hard as she could, just as Professor McGonagall arrived in the hallway.   
“Ramsay Bolton! Come with me. And twenty points from Ravenclaw for violence, Ms. Stark.” 

“I defended you, the least you could say is thank you.” Sansa is angry now. Margaery had stalked to a bathroom, a Gryffindor bathroom, to cool down. Sansa followed, ready to comfort Margaery, but instead she got her girlfriend’s disapproval. “Why didn’t you say anything? Do you agree with him? Do you think of yourself as a whore?”   
Margaery stops fixing her hair and looks pointedly at her girlfriend. “It’s not that, Sansa. It wasn’t your place.”   
“I’m your girlfriend, Margaery!”   
“Nobody knows that!” Margaery retorts. “Or are you finally ready to tell everyone?”   
Sansa clenches her jaw. “You know I’m not,” she whispers.   
Margaery stands closer to her. Putting a hand to Sansa’s face, she says, “I know that. I was just concerned to how you came across.” She looks into Sansa’s eyes for a second and pressed her lips softly against Sansa’s. “Thank you.” She smiles and envelopes Sansa in a hug.   
Sansa wraps her arm around Margaery. “I just love you so much.” She mumbles, her face against Margaery’s neck.   
“I know,” Margaery smiles softly at her girlfriend. “Let’s go make out in the library?”   
Sansa grins and opens a stall door, glancing at Margaery, who smirks at her in reply. “We can stay here and do more.”


	2. Documented Minor Emotional Breakdown #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's summer vacation and to Sansa's surprise Margaery visits Winterfell.

During the summer break, her brothers and Arya managed to get her outside to play Quidditch every single day. Sansa couldn’t believe it either, but she was actually pretty good at it. Jon teaches her how to be a great Keeper and after blocking two of Robb’s goals, he calls a timeout. Sansa laughs and watches her siblings rest and drink water, as she takes Robb’s old Nimbus and flies higher up the sky. Flying makes her think of Margaery, remembering how good her girlfriend looks speeding around in her Slytherin uniform.  
“Sansa! Come down here!” Jon shouts to her urgently.  
Sansa’s heart is beating rapidly. She’s terrified about what could have happened. Was it their mother? Father?  
But when she sees her siblings’ faces, she notices they’re all smiling. Her mother is there, leading Margaery Tyrell out into the field.  
“Look who’s come to visit you, Sansa!” says Catelyn, delighted to be entertaining a guest.  
Margaery is standing in front of her, wearing jean shorts and a polo shirt, sunglasses on top of her head, brown sandals on her feet. She looked casual, yet so put together. Sansa could guess her entire outfit, as plain looking and as Muggle as it seemed, probably cost a few pretty Galleons.  
“Hey Sansa,” Margaery grins. “I’ve come to see how your vacation was going. Aren’t you gonna give me a hug?”  
She hugs Margaery, rather awkwardly, considering this was a girl who she’s been naked with a few times, and her entire family is there watching their exchange.  
“I’ll show Margaery my room, I guess,” Sansa says to her family and drags Margaery towards the house.  
“It was nice to see you,” calls out Margaery, turning her head before Sansa dragged her away. 

Upstairs, Sansa locks the door and faces Margaery. “What are you doing here?” she asks in surprise.  
“I’ve missed you,” her girlfriend replies simply. Margaery is walking around the room, taking in every little thing that Sansa owned. She saw sketches of dogs on the wall. A lot of books and makeup. She had a few romance novels that looked rather worn out, Margaery noted. She touches the television set perched on top of a stool in front of Sansa’s bed.  
Sansa doesn’t reply. Her head is still reeling. Margaery Tyrell, her girlfriend is in her room. She’s looking as beautiful as ever and she’s here a few feet away from her bed. She’s here, touching her television set. “Father got me a television set and a new movie. We can watch it?” Sansa offers.  
Margaery glances at the window and sees Robb, Jon, Arya, Bran and the youngest Stark child outside. She closes Sansa’s window. “A movie would be lovely,” she smiles at her girlfriend.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Sansa has completely forgotten about it. They had been holding hands, and Margaery removed her hand from Sansa’s to graze her finger along her arm. Sansa turns her head to see Margaery smirking at her.  
“Just watch the movie,” Margaery says.  
Sansa tries. Oh god, did she try. But it was difficult to do so, especially when Margaery leans in, adjusts Sansa’s head to tilt to a side so she could brush her lips against her neck. Within seconds, Sansa has given up on the movie and adjusted herself so she could be on top of Margaery. Margaery’s fingers runs through Sansa’s red hair as Sansa’s own fingers snakes up underneath Margaery’s top.  
“How long do you have?” Sansa asks through heavy breaths, quickly bringing her lips to Margaery’s as she waits for a reply. “Can you stay the night?” Margaery nods her head and breathes out a ‘yes’. Sansa grins and moves her kisses to her girlfriend’s neck and her hands start to unclasp Margaery’s bra.  
“Wait,” Margaery stops Sansa and nudges her a little so she can sit up. Margaery removes her shirt to reveal quite possibly the sexiest white lace bra Sansa has ever seen. “Do you like it? I got it just for you.” Margaery asks, looking entirely pleased with herself.  
Sansa’s mouth goes dry and she nods.  
“Do you still want me to take it off?” Margaery questions her slowly, gauging her reaction.  
Sansa shakes her head and Margaery chuckles. “I thought so. Maybe later?” she asks Sansa.  
“Oh yes,” Sansa replies eagerly, mumbling it against her girlfriend’s ear. Margaery giggles, Sansa’s just licked her earlobe and god, Sansa’s missed that sound. Her hips grind into Margaery’s and she is cupping her breasts over that bra, moaning throughout.  
Margaery’s hands are on her back, and she’s tugging on Sansa’s dress. “Take your clothes off, baby.” She says, her voice raspy.  
Sansa’s breathlessly unbuttoning her dress and Margaery’s underneath her, squirming because Sansa’s just right on her and seems to be putting on a show. She’s grinning now, noticing the effect she has on Margaery and as she unbuttons her dress, she moves her hips carefully, grinning from ear to ear.  
Margaery moans loudly, and Sansa glances at the door, a bit scandalised. “Shhh,” she says, pressing a finger against her girlfriend’s mouth.  
“Don’t take so damn long then,” Margaery tells her crossly.  
Finally, Sansa is unclothed and Margaery takes one of her breasts to her mouth, just as the pounding on the window started.  
“Sansa! Margaery! Come play with us!” Arya calls out.  
Sansa and Margaery freeze, shock and panic mirrored in their eyes.  
Arya starts pounding on the window again. “Sansa!” she yells.  
Sansa’s eyes widen when she hears Robb and Jon outside. They’re all in their brooms, outside Sansa’s window. She’s naked and Margaery’s in her bra, her mouth on Sansa’s nipple.  
“Put on your dress,” whispers Margaery. “We’ll be right outside!” she calls out loudly to the boys.  
Sansa stares at Margaery dumbly. “What are you doing?” she asks her girlfriend.  
“I’m going to kick your brothers’ asses, that’s what I’m going to be doing.” Margaery, putting her shirt back on, replies. 

 

After almost two hours of playing Quidditch, Margaery, with Sansa and Arya, managed to win against Jon, Robb and Bran.  
“Fantastic game, Tyrell.” Robb says, congratulating Margaery. “Not bad for a Slytherin.”  
Margaery scoffs and good-naturedly pushes Robb. “Remind me again who won the Cup two years running?” she says to Robb, pretending to be thinking a lot. “Oh that’s right. Slytherin.”  
“Whereas Gryffindor hasn’t won since Margaery joined the team,” whispers Sansa to her little sister. Despite being a Gryffindor herself, Arya laughs.  
“Alright, alright,” Robb says. “You win this one, Tyrell.”  
“I always win,” Margaery retorts. “And considering I’m a guest in your house, you should call me Margaery.”  
Robb turns to Margaery. “Alright, Margaery,” he drawls out her name, testing it on his lips. “Do you want me to call you?” he flirts.  
Sansa is aghast. She looks pointedly at her girlfriend, who as per usual, is smiling.  
“Cheeky,” is all Margaery says.  
“Really, Rob?” Sansa turns to him and questions him with a sharp tone.  
Margaery looks at Sansa quickly. She’s noted the anger from Sansa’s voice.  
“Come on, Sans.” Robb says, also noting Sansa’s anger. “I didn’t mean to offend you, Margaery, I’m sorry.” he apologises.  
“None taken,” Margaery replies. 

 

During dinner, Robb suggests that they all sleep outside, underneath the stars. He offered to put up a tent for Margaery himself. “The weather’s beautiful and you’ll never be able to do this in Highgarden.” He says to Margaery.  
Sansa closes her eyes. She did not want to share her girlfriend with her siblings. She just wants Margaery in her bed, for herself. But instead, Margaery is excited about the idea. “Oh that sounds wonderful, Robb. I would like that very much.”

 

Sansa’s night is going terribly. She offered to share a tent with Margaery, which her girlfriend accepted eagerly and Sansa’s spirits were lifted, thinking perhaps there was a chance they could continue what they started earlier in Sansa’s room, but instead Margaery’s spending the entire night talking to Robb. Sansa was inside the tent, lying down, listening to Robb’s attempts (succesful ones) at making Margaery laugh.  
“Winterfell is gorgeous,” Sansa hears Margaery saying. “I quite like it here.”  
“You’re a delightful guest,” Robb tells her. “Thank you for visiting me.” Sansa could hear the smile in her brother’s voice.  
“You’re not the reason I visited,” Margaery laughs. Does she even remember who she visited? Sansa wonders to herself. She didn’t like Margaery laughing so much. She decides to get up and try to call Margaery inside.  
“I should be getting some sleep, Robb. Thank you for everything.” Margaery says sweetly.  
“You have a good sleep, Margaery.” Robb says.  
Sansa unzips the tent and pokes her head out, just in time to see Margaery give Robb a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight,” Margaery whispers to Robb.  
Sansa sits inside and waits for Margaery to get settled in. Margaery didn’t seem to be surprised to see Sansa awake. She smiles softly at Sansa and starts to lean in for a kiss, but Sansa pushes her away. Her eyes sting and her tears were threatening to fall.  
Margaery looks at her, surprised. “What’s wrong?”  
“You just kissed my brother.” Sansa tells her flatly.  
Margaery furrows her eyebrows. “What?”  
“Don’t deny it!” Sansa whispers angrily. “I saw you give Robb a kiss.”  
“It was on the cheek, Sansa, for god’s sake!”  
Sansa stares at her. “Why did you even come here?”  
“Why are you picking a fight?” Margaery replies, looking confused. “What the hell, Sansa. I missed my girlfriend and I thought I’d come see her at home. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”  
Sansa won’t be deterred. “You missed me? You sure haven’t acted like it.”  
“Fuck, Sansa.” Margaery is angry now. “I come here dressed in my sexy lingerie. I wanted to spend time with you, but you offer to watch a movie instead. Which is absolutely fine by me, I just wanted to be with you.”  
“Then why did you spend all afternoon with my siblings?”  
Margaery rolls her eyes. “Do you not get it? I thought you were smarter than this. I wanted to impress your family, Sansa. I wanted them to like me!”  
“So you go around kissing my brothers?”  
Margaery sighs loudly. “You’re impossible.” She shifts closer to Sansa and grabs her shoulders. Sansa stares at Margaery’s eyes. She missed them. Usually they’re blue-green and dancing, but tonight her eyes looked completely blue. They were serious. “Listen to me, Sansa. I kissed your brother. On the cheek. The same way I do with my brothers every night before going to bed. I don’t want to kiss him anywhere else. I want to kiss you. All over.” She looks at Sansa.  
Sansa sighs. “I just missed you so much.”  
Margaery hugs her. “God, Sansa.” she murmurs against her girlfriend’s ears. “Why do you think I came here? I couldn’t go another day without seeing your face.” Margaery kisses her lips. “Without kissing you.” Margaery presses her lips on Sansa’s neck. She kisses along her collarbone open mouthed. “Tasting you.”  
Sansa stifles a moan.  
Margaery’s mouth goes lower and settles right above Sansa’s chest. “Do you want me to put a silencing charm on you?” she smirks at Sansa.  
“Yes please.” And that’s the last thing Sansa says before Margaery takes off her clothes.


	3. Documented Minor Emotional Breakdown #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is busy studying, but when she sees Margaery's photo on the gossip rag of The Daily Prophet, she gets distracted and things spiral out of control.

Sansa was in the library pouring over her Charms coursework, wondering how she could have possibly been this unprepared for the amount of work being given to her; it was her fault for asking for extra credit, she must have been crazy, fifth year was already hard work and she was a prefect this year too, but whatever she’ll manage, she was hoping to graduate early so she wouldn’t have to stay in Hogwarts for another year without her girlfriend, when she hears,  
“Margaery Tyrell is so lucky.”  
At the mention of Margaery’s name, Sansa’s head whips around and she sees her friends Ygritte and Jeyne Pool hunched over a table looking at something she couldn’t see.  
“What’s that?” Sansa couldn’t help but ask. She walks over to the two girls and finally sees what they’re looking at.  
Jeyne grins and holds up a copy of the gossip page of The Daily Prophet to show Sansa. Ygritte slaps her hand and glances around before moving over so Sansa could sit down.  
Sansa peers at the paper. “Aren’t gossip rags banned at school?” she asks them.  
“Oh, stop being such a Ravenclaw, Sansa!” groans Jeyne. Jeyne was in Hufflepuff, but Sansa considers her to be her best friend. Ygritte was also a Hufflepuff, and Sansa hadn’t known her very well, but apparently she and Jon were seeing each other so Ygritte and Sansa were always very friendly towards each other. There was also the fact that they were both redheads and so Sansa’s always felt a kinship towards the older girl.  
“Don’t be a twat, Jeyne,” chastises Ygritte, and then peers at Sansa. “You won’t tell right?”  
Sansa smiles in response to Ygritte. “What about Margaery Tyrell?” she asks curiously.  
Jeyne nudges the copy of The Daily Prophet to Sansa, blushing.  
The paper had the headline SUMMER FLING OR TRUE LOVE? and showed several photos of an attractive bearded man with Margaery in what Sansa recognised as Highgarden. The photos showed Margaery laughing with the man and her brother Loras while on a small boat. The three of them looked to be having an immensely joyful time and Sansa was struck by how happy Margaery looked picking flowers, eating fruits, walking among a meadow, her arms linked to Loras and the man whose name she did not know.  
Sansa had to swallow before speaking. Her mouth had gone dry. “Who’s that with her and Loras?” she chokes.  
Ygritte squints at her curiously. “That’s Renly Baratheon. Heavens, Sansa, don’t you follow sports at all?”  
Jeyne laughs. “Of course not. She’s probably heard his name hundreds of times. Rickon idolises him.”  
“Why wouldn’t he?” sighs Ygritte. “He’s so dreamy.”  
Sansa blinks. “Who is Renly Baratheon?” She’s dying for an answer.  
“Only the greatest Chaser in the world!” Ygritte replies. “He’s scored over 200 goals last season. Don’t you see him on the television? He’s in those commercials for the orange juice Jon likes to drink.”  
“Sansa doesn’t really like to watch television,” Jeyne supplies helpfully, with a grin at Sansa.  
“Aren’t you and Margaery Tyrell close, Sansa?” asks Ygritte, tilting her head to critically examine Sansa for a second. “Didn’t she come to visit you this summer?”  
Jeyne raises her eyebrows at Sansa. “You didn’t tell me that! Where was I?”  
“Visiting your grandmother,” Sansa replies, then she looks at Ygritte. “Jon told you?”  
Ygritte blushes profusely, but she nods her head.  
“How are you even friends?” Jeyne wonders aloud. She turns to Sansa, waiting for a response. “She’s not our year. She's not even in your House.”  
Sansa blushes involuntarily, she didn’t mean for the conversation to turn to this topic, but it was hard especially from the way she’s been acting at the mention of Margaery’s name. “Herbology,” she says and Ygritte and Jeyne look at her for a second.  
“You’re terrible at Herbology,” Jeyne says slowly.  
“I know!” Sansa agrees, rolling her eyes. “I couldn’t figure out how to make this one damned plant grow better. I checked out all the books about it from the library before realising that the writers of the books were the Tyrells.” She explained. It really did start out like that, Sansa remembers. She was struggling with Herbology and finally decided to ask a Tyrell for help. “I went to Margaery because…” Sansa cuts off, but Jeyne, who knew her well, laughed.  
“What?” asks Ygritte. She was lost.  
“Sansa had this huge crush on Loras,” Jeyne was laughing hard now. “You couldn’t ask him because you were too shy, weren't you?” She pokes Sansa in the ribs.  
Sansa’s face contorts, but only for a second before she laughs. “Well, that’s…”  
“Oh admit it,” Jeyne says with an eyeroll. “So that’s how you passed Herbology. With flying colours, I might add.”  
“So, you’re close with Margaery Tyrell?” Ygritte asks and the question completely throws Sansa off guard.  
She swallows and speaks slowly, careful not to reveal anything. “I mean we’re friends, but like…”  
“Shame she didn’t tell you she was dating Renly,” Jeyne cuts in. “She could have brought him to Winterfell maybe. Played Quidditch with your brothers and Arya. I would die to see that. She could have brought along Loras too, so you’d be tempted to watch and cheer.” She teases.  
“Where does it say she’s dating him?” Sansa frowns. “I mean that’s just gossip. Renly’s not even her type.”  
Ygritte smirks. “Margaery Tyrell doesn’t have a type.”  
“True,” agrees Jeyne. “Her lovers have all been so different from each other.”  
Sansa whips her head around. “Her lovers?”  
Jeyne rolls her eyes. “Surely you’ve heard what they say about Margaery!”  
Sansa frowns again.  
“Oh, dear.” Ygritte says. “Well those are just rumours, so don’t pay it no mind, Sansa. I’m sure she’s a very good friend.”  
“Of course nobody’s saying she’s not a good friend to Sansa,” interjects Jeyne. Then she lowers her voice. “It’s just that Margaery Tyrell has a reputation for being quite a slut, Sansa.” Then she quickly says, “No offence meant, but she’s gotten with a lot of people.”  
“In the past right?” Sansa clarifies. Of course she knew that Margaery was experienced, but she never wanted or bothered to know how experienced her girlfriend was, until now.  
Jeyne snorts and Sansa considers briefly slapping her friend.  
Ygritte glances around again before nodding. “I heard she and Daenarys Targaryen used to be this huge secret deal.”  
Sansa pales because she’s always felt awkward around Daenarys, one of Margaery’s best friends. Could it be true? She and Margaery used to be a couple?  
“Daenarys?!” Jeyne says. “I heard it was Arianne Martell!”  
Ygritte and Sansa’s mouths drop open. “Arianne Martell?!” they both gasp.  
Arianne Martell, Gryffindor star student and current Head Girl was said to be the best looking girl in all of Hogwarts. The other challengers for the most beautiful student were very few, but Margaery was among them and considered the main contender when Arianne graduates from Hogwarts.  
Sansa’s head was going crazy. She should have been focusing on her coursework today, but instead she’s going to be distracted by thoughts of Margaery with Renly, what was up with that anyway, and her possibly having had a thing with her best friend or Arianne Martell. Arianne Martell? Sansa used to idolise her, wanted to be just like her when she got to Hogwarts, but when she got to spend time with Arianne, she realised that the girl was a cold, cold bitch. She treated Sansa as if she was stupid and though she wasn’t necessarily hostile, she wasn’t cordial either. Regardless to say, Arianne Martell was now not a girl Sansa wanted to be. “This is crazy.”  
“I know,” agrees Ygritte vehemently. “What a lucky girl, right?” 

 

Ygritte and Jeyne had left two hours ago and Sansa thankfully managed to focus a bit on her Charms homework, when she smells Margaery. She whips her head around to see her girlfriend.  
“Hi,” Margaery says and Sansa can't help but be so damn happy just hearing her voice, even though she’s feeling all sorts of major emotions inside her.  
“You all right?” Margaery asks, sitting next to Sansa.  
“Yeah, just terribly busy with all these,” Sansa says, gesturing to her books. She almost wanted to laugh at the slightly mortified expression on Margaery’s face.  
“Aw, my poor baby,” Margaery teases, then her face turns somber. “You’re still coming to the Quidditch game later though, right?”  
Sansa considers briefly if she can finish everything on time, then realises that there was no way she could, and just as she was about to answer, Margaery’s voice softens considerably, “Please, Sansa?”  
So all Sansa could say was, “Duh.”  
Margaery beams and it’s not fair, Sansa thinks, how Margaery’s just got her wrapped around her finger and can make her do almost anything. It’s crazy to be so deeply in love with a person who can destroy you at any given moment and she chokes up thinking about this.  
“Sansa?” Margaery asks, tilting her head. “Darling, are you alright?”  
Sansa nods her head but her tears betrayed her.  
“Darling, talk to me.”  
Sansa closes her eyes. “Renly Baratheon.” She says flatly.  
Margaery is silent and Sansa opens her eyes. “Who is he to you, Margaery? Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”  
Margaery looks shocked. “What are you talking about?”  
Sansa turns to her bag and rifles through it before producing the gossip paper Jeyne and Ygritte had been looking at earlier. She told the two that she would get rid of it for them. Sansa slams the paper in front of Margaery. “Don’t lie to me. There are photos. The paparazzi is always at Highgarden, you should know.”  
Margaery takes the paper and looks at it for a few seconds. Then she laughs. “This is ridiculous.” She tells Sansa. “My grandmother is going to be furious.”  
Sansa looks pointedly at Margaery, waiting for her to explain.  
“There’s nothing to say, Sansa,” Margaery says and looks back at the paper with a scowl. “Renly was visiting and we had a lot of fun.”  
“Fun?” Sansa was incredulous. “Like the kind of fun you used to have with Daenarys? Or Arianne Martell?” It’s a low blow. “What the fuck are you talking about Sansa?”  
Sansa swallows hard. “I want to know if you and Daenarys used to be a couple. You and Arianne Martell too. And I want to know if something happened between you and Renly Baratheon.” She glances at the photo, sees Margaery’s face laughing over something Renly had said. “He’s very handsome. Clearly very funny too.” She says drily.  
Margaery is silent for a few seconds. Then she sighs. Sansa closes her eyes and prepares for the worst.  
“Daenarys and I did use to… have fun. We were young, we were bored, it wasn’t anything serious.” She sounded exasperated. “Nothing’s going on with Renly Baratheon, Sansa. I swear to you. I’m not romantically involved with him. I’m not with anybody, except you. You know that.”  
Sansa sighs and opens her eyes. “What about Arianne Martell?”  
Margaery’s eyes get slightly wider and she freezes, and Sansa feels herself being crushed. It’s bad and she knows it. She knows something terrible is coming when Margaery gets that look on her face. It’s bad, it’s probably so bad.  
“Arianne and I… we were involved.”  
“How involved?” She shouldn’t ask, this is just going to destroy her, but she had to ask.  
“We were very serious.” Margaery says slowly.  “When did it end?” Sansa asks, not quite angrily, but her fists are clenched.  
“I don’t know,” Margaery replies, but Sansa knows she’s lying.  
“Yes you do,” Sansa says, and then sighs. “It was when you got with me right?”  
Margaery can’t deny it, she doesn’t. She nods her head. “I cheated on her with you.”  
Sansa releases a breath of air and she shudders. She can’t believe this. No. No. No. Was that why Arianne was always rather angry with her? “She hates me because of you.” Sansa breathes.  
Margaery doesn’t say anything. Sansa turns to look at her and Margaery’s looking down on the floor, clenching her hands together so tightly her knuckles were white. Margaery looks guilty.  
“I can’t believe this,” Sansa says flatly.  
“That’s in the past!” Margaery cries out. “I love you, Sansa. I don’t feel the same way about anybody as I do with you.”  
“Marg…” Sansa takes a deep breath. Her eyes are stinging and she wipes them with her arm.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Daenarys. About Arianne. About Renly.” Margaery looks crushed and Sansa wants to take her and kiss her, but she can’t, she has to process this. Then she turns her head and asks Margaery, “Why was Renly Baratheon visiting Highgarden? Did he want to sign Loras to his team or something?”  
Margaery’s eyes open wide again. “No,” she says carefully. “It’s not like that.” “What is it then?” asks Sansa.  
“I can’t tell you that.”  
Sansa huffs angrily. “So much you haven’t said, so much you’re not saying.”  
“Baby,” Margaery says, but Sansa’s already gathering her things. She can’t believe this. She gathers her notes and sees that some of the ink have splotches and then realises that she’s crying hard.  
Margaery gets up, tries to wrap her arms around Sansa, but Sansa shakes them off.  
“I’m sorry, please. Sansa, talk to me.”  
Sansa exhales. “I will when you stop hiding things from me.”  
Margaery’s shoulders slump a little bit, and Sansa feels terrible. She doesn’t understand why she’s making such a big deal about it, but she needs to get away first, to process everything, she’s supposed to be quick at thinking things, but Margaery’s just throwing her entire life out of whack. She keeps being caught off guard by feelings, emotions, situations. Sansa doesn’t know what to think.  
“Okay,” Margaery says, exhaling slowly. “I’ll make this up to you, Sansa. Give me a while and I’ll be back. Then I’ll tell you everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please let me know if you're liking this story so far. What do you think of everything? I'm new to this and would love to hear all your feedback. Thanks for following the story. I appreciate it very much.


End file.
